Fifteen Years
by Datwolfguy
Summary: Just a story of how I think Humphreys life will go or end. Of course we will never really know but this is ff. anyways enjoy.(no longer on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Just a short story.

fifteen years of life. Fifteen great years. My first year not so great my parents died. Year 2 I found the love of my life. Year three we married. Year four had pups. Year five and six raised them. Year seven her parents death. Year eight pups find their own love. Year nine they marry. Year ten and eleven grandpa. Year twelve her death. Year thirteen sadness. Year fourteen sickness. Year fifteen…Death. My Death. Humphreys death. I am Humphrey. I remember it.

i lie in my den, tired and old coughing and well dieing. My youngest runs in, to late, to late. To old, to sick, my time, over. Youngest crying, screaming for help, no use. It was over, over for me, over forever.

AN: what did ya think. If you guys like it I'll turn it into a full story. If ya don't like it I'll delete it. See ya later and don't forget to review.


	2. Year 1

Here's the real first chapter. Enjoy.

Humphrey POV

fifteen years of life. Fifteen great years. My first year not so great my parents died. Year 2 I found the love of my life. Year three we married. Year four had pups. Year five and six raised them. Year seven her parents death. Year eight pups find their own love. Year nine they marry. Year ten and eleven grandpa. Year twelve her death. Year thirteen sadness. Year fourteen sickness. Year fifteen…Death. My Death. Humphreys death. I am Humphrey. I remember it.

i lie in my den, tired and old coughing and well dieing. My youngest runs in, to late, to late. To old, to sick, my time, over. Youngest crying, screaming for help, no use. It was over, over for me, over forever.

(15 yrs. earlier)

I was born on a rainy day. Water flooded the valley and some dens in the surrounding area. My parents names were that of Mike and Moon. My mom had all white fur with brown eyes while my dad had grey fur with blue eyes. Like me, but of course they did not know that until I was a little older. My first month of life I don't remember to much because I was to young to remember anything at all, but my second month I remember all to well. It was a rainy day like when I was born. We were having a meeting when suddenly a white wolf with dark red eyes jumped from the bushes.

"why hello wolves of Jasper park." The white wolf sad in a deep scratchy voice.

"Go away zach." The western pack leader Winston said.

"make me!" Yelled Zach.

Winston jumped off the rock that was the alpha den, all the wolves of the western pack moved so he wouldn't land on them. Winston faced Zach when he landed fur on end and angry look on his face.

"I thought we had a deal Zach? You leave and I wouldn't kill you" Winston said growling.

"well... I think that now that I'm back and not half way dead I'd ignore that and get my revenge." Zach said while examining his claws. He jumped at Winston claws and teeth extended. He bit into Winstons shoulder. Winston fell and yelled in pain. Eve his mate tried to move but suddenly she too fell to the floor and grasped her stomach with pain. She was pregnant and her pups were ready to be born. The pack healer quickly ran over to her.

"Well that sure is interesting." Zach said with his head tilted.

Winston took this time to leap at Zach and bit Zach's ear and tore it off. Zach screamed a blood curdling scream. My mom grabbed me and held me. Winston yelled to my dad.

"Mike take care of Zach for me I want to see my pups birth." My dad nodded and charged at Zach. Zach looked up and at that same moment my dad used his head to punch Zach in the stomach. Zach fell groaning in pain. Eve's screaming stopped and I saw Winston holding something. It was a bare skin pup. Eve too was holding one.

Zach started to get up.

"I'll be back Jasper park. I will! And when I return I'll kill the lot of you. No one will live you hear me!" Zach yelled that at the top of his lungs. Eve and Winston's pups started cry. Zach then ran off into the forest. Leaving a trail of blood behind.

Winston sighed and said,"glad that's over."

Since I was a pup I did not know much about life and death or anything else that was going on but I do now. My parents looked in awe at their pups saying congrats and that their cute. I looked away playing with a stick. Hey what can I say I was a pup, I had a short attention span. Anyways as I was playing with a stick and all the wolves of western Jasper examined the newborn pups I heard a rustle in some near by bushes. Then all of a sudden Zach jumped out from behind them. And landed on my mom and dad. He dug his teeth into my dad and his claws into my mom's throats. They both screamed. I stared at them, no words could express how I felt.

Winston handed his pup that he was holding to Hutch, and charged at Zach. Winston grabbed Zach by the throat and yelled,"I've had enough of your shit." He then clamped his jaws around Zach's throat, and viciously tore out the jugular vein.

I still stood next to my parents lifeless Bodies. I then noticed my mom was still breathing a bit, I quickly ran twords her. She saw me and said.

"Humphrey, i love you, I love you so much..." And all went quiet I could tell she was gone. My dad too. I started to cry, and rain started to pour.

That night I slept in my den alone, cold, and scared. I didn't sleep I cried all night. It hurts when you lose a friend, but when you lose family it doesn't just hurt. It kills you too. I sat in the den without coming out for two months. Everyday Winston would be kind enough to bring me food. I wouldn't come out because I kept saying to myself, I have no friends, no family, nothing.

but one day I thought to myself, I have no friends because I haven't made any, friends can be family, and I have something this den and memories, memories of playing tag with dad or getting a bath from mom. Winston then walked in with a piece of meat he dropped it and started to leave.

"Winston wait!" I yelled. He turned around as if to say, what?

"How are your pups doing?" I asked.

"Their doing good, their names are Kate and Lily. Your welcome to meet them and have breakfast with us if you like?" He offered. I smiled and said,

"yea I would to like to have breakfast with you guys."


	3. Year 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

Humphrey POV

So let me make this short and because I know just as well as you know that me and Kate went on this big trip and had fun, fighting bears, riding trains, and best of all finding true love, but have you ever wondered what happened after? Well sit back, relax, get some popcorn and a coke, and enjoy.

It started out like any other day, I walked out of my den and stretched. I then began to viciously scratch the mosquito bite on my left front leg when I remembered that I now had a girlfriend. Memories of the day before flooded through my head. I quickly ran to her den, but stopped by a field of flowers. I picked one and continued running. When I got to her den her parents weren't there, the only thing there was her with her beautiful tan fur, sleeping. I smiled and lightly nudged her saying,

"Kate wake up." I said it in a soft voice.

" Five more minuets." She said in a groggy voice and rolled over.

"how can you sleep with Jasper being on fire!" I said. She immediate got and looked around. I fell laughing.

" Humphrey! You lied to me." She screamed.

" I'm sorry Kate I just wanted to wake you up. It's noon." I said. She quickly ran outside the den. She saw the sun it was smack dab in the middle of the sky.

" oh no! I had alpha duties today and I missed them." She said sounding very upset. I quickly went outside comfort her.

" Don't worry Kate, I'm sure your parents understand that your were gone for three days and are probably tired from traveling so far." I encouraged. She smiled and nodded.

" I'm happy your here Humphrey to make me feel better." She said staring passionately at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Kate started to move in for a kiss it seemed. I moved in too. Our lips connected and kissed for at least five minuets before I heard a growling sound that would make even the bravest alphas wet themselves.

Suddenly I felt a strong force on my body instead of Kate on my lips. I hit the ground hard, feeling nothing but pain in my head. All I could see was a tan blur yelling and a grey blur trying to stop the tan blur from punching me. I fell asleep, knocked out. Everything was black.

After a while the blackness went away and all went bright. I woke up and felt something warm to my side. It was Kate and three…pups! Pups?! Oh god. Please let this be a dream please be a dream. Please be a dream. I mean I like pups and all but I don't think I'm ready for them. Kate then woke up and said,

"come on Humphrey wake up now." And suddenly I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was the warm feeling coming from my side. Oh no I thought. I slowly lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes, and to my relief I saw Kate, and no pups. Whew. I looked around I was in Kates den. Her parents weren't there. Suddenly a huge wave of pain shot through my head like a missle. I screamed in pain and Kate jolted awake.

" Humphrey don't move you took some pretty hard blows to the head" she said while hugging me. I sat down and asked,

" What happened?"

Kate Frowned. " my mom she saw us kissing and well She didn't like that very much. It took me, my dad, Hutch, and Garth to pry her off you. I haven't spoken to her since."

" How long have I been out?" I asked holding my head with pain.

"A week." Kate responded.

" Well you think I could get something to eat?" I asked as my stomach growled. She chuckled and responded with,

"why not?"

She helped me up and we started to walk to the feeding grounds. She let me lean on her the way there. When we arrived I sat down and started to eat a piece of caribou with Kate.

I then started to hear the same growling from before. I stopped eating looked up. I saw Eve standing there.

" Humphrey you have one minute to leave Jasper or I'll rip you to shreds. You think you can touch my daughter without my permission!? I think not. Your minute starts now." Eve said and closed her eyes. Kate looked at me and said,

"come on Humphrey let's run away together. We can be free live as lone wolves. What do you say?"

I smiled and said," let's do it."

Me and Kate then started running off into the sunset. Away from Jasper, away from Eve. Away from everything.

(Preview for year 3)

" you think you can return hear and show your face?! If came back for forgiveness you came to the wrong place. I hate you for what you did to my daughter." Eve yelled at me.

"Now how's that any way to treat the father of your grandpups that aren't even born yet?" I asked.

I then saw something, something I never thought you could see in someone's eyes. I saw hell, and it was about to breaklose.


	4. Year 3

Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Humphrey POV (year 3)

so here I am, 3 yeas old, living in sawtooth, Idaho. I think that's what it's called, I can't remember. Well in the year that past mine and Kate's love only grew stronger. It grew so strong that we decided to marry. And on my third birthday Kate and I had... Well how do I say it? We uh... Uh... I'm not so sure it's a good idea to say it. Here I'll say this we quote on quote "got it on"

There you go it's a not as had to say as the other word. Anyways one week later she became pregnant, with pups. Yes I know in the last chapter I explained how I was not ready, but I thought it's now or never and me and Kate have our whole lives to have more pups or not. I love Kate and I'll do whatever makes her happy.

Where are we right now you might be asking? Well I'll show you.

Picture it a den. The floor in the ground, the roof seven feet from the ground but it gets smaller the further you back into the den. A pond about six by five feet with clear see through water. A apple tree hovering over it, tall grass all around. It's perfect, the perfect den for the perfect mate. I found this den for when we first got here. Not much has happened since. And ... Wait Kates talking to me.

" Humphrey, humphrey dear I need to tell you something."

"and what would that be?" I asked.

" Well I'm starting to feel a little home sick and I wanna go back to Jasper." She responded in cute soft voice, and made pup eyes at me. How could I resist, sure her mom might try and kill me but I guess we'll see what happens when we get there.

" sure why not?" I said confidently.

Let me tell right now, worst words I ever said. I'll explain so when me and Kate arrived at Jasper park the first thing to greet me was Eve a very unhappy Eve at that.

" you think you can return hear and show your face?! If you came back for forgiveness you came to the wrong place. I hate you for what you did to my daughter." Eve yelled at me.

"Now how's that any way to treat the father of your grandpups that aren't even born yet?" I asked.

I then saw something, something I never thought you could see in someone's eyes. I saw hell, and it was about to breakloose. I gulped and Eve growled loudly. Winston then out of no where jumped from the bushes and pinned Eve down.

" Winston what are you doing, get off of me!" Eve demanded.

" I'm sorry Eve, but if you can't respect our daughters and there decisions then I can't respect you. Eve I'm going to say some words that seem familiar. you have one minute to leave Jasper or I'll rip you to shreds. You think you can touch my daughters mate without her permission!? I think not. Your minute starts now."

Eves jaw dropped." Winston you can't be serious?" Eve said.

"I'm being very serious." Winston replied and turned his back to her.

"but Winston we are mates." Eve said about to cry.

"a mate that does not respect me or her kids, is. no. Mate. Of. Mine." Winston stated and walked away. Eve ran into the forest crying. Me and Kate looked at each other with looks of confusion.

" well at least there's nothing to keep us apart." I said trying to lighten the mood. Kate just sat down and stared off into the distance.

AN: sorry for the shorter chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy. Sorry for the wait. This story will ever finished along with Omega Kate, And Below Zero. Kate however will not be finished I have lost all hope in that story, but maybe one day. Anyways, once again, enjoy.

After Eve had left everything was peaceful, for two whole months me and Kate lived happily in Jasper. Winston was more than happy to let us have his den. He was aging and really couldn't maintain it anymore. Kate and I also took over the western side of the central packs, and any day My pups would be born and I'd get to see them. I could only imagine seeing them for the first time. Only imagine.*sigh* Now it was late at night and I could do anything but sleep. Sleeping was last on my list of things to do do, for I had so much on my mind.

When would my pups be born? What would they look like? Will Eve ever return? I hope to lupus not! She's the last thing I want to be on my mind. Suddenly I heard Kate weakly say my name and a little puddle formed around her and me. Uh oh! The pups were coming! I quickly kept from where I sat and comforted her.

"Humphrey get Janice and Reba their the healers, hurry!" I nodded and ran out of the den.

I eventually ran into the den that Reba and Janice shared, they were fast asleep. I immediately screamed,

"Wake up! The pups are being born!" And I took off running, with them filling close behind. Dang they woke up fast.

Upon returning to the den I witnessed a horrific sight. A strange wolf was hovering over Kate. I felt as though I knew this wolf, but had no time to question it, because I rammed my head into the wolfs side and sent him flying backward into the den wall. (Play crazy train by Ozzy Osborne) He chuckled and instantly stood back up. Reba and Janice entered the den I yelled to them,

"take care of Kate"!

This however gave the wolf time to give me a taste of my own medicine, sending flying outside the den. It took me time to get back up, obviously to much time because he whipped me across the face sending me flying once again, the only difference being I hit a tree and a loud crack could be heard coming from my rib cage area. He laughed manically and walked up to me, I was in extreme pain and could not move. I put my paws in front of my face to defend myself, this is it, the end, and I never even got to see my pups, but suddenly almost out of the blue. Another wolf jumped from no where attacking the one that had been trying to kill me.

My vision started to turn blurry and eventually I could not see and I passed out. Drifting off, into dream land.

(Stop playing song/ the next morning)

I awoke to the light hitting me right in the face, I then tried to stand, but figured out that was a bad idea, for extreme amounts of pain were sent throughout my body, I instantly fell down, making it hurt even more. A few minutes of sitting in pain later and the unexpected happened-yes again!- Eve walked into the den I was sitting in. I started to whimper and closed my eyes knowing what was about to happen.

"Humphrey there is no need to be scared I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and Kate. While I was gone I realized that what I had done was very wrong, so I decided to come back and ask for forgiveness, when I arrived I saw you being attacked so I helped. At first I thought you were being a fool challenging a alpha, but once again realized that you didn't do anything wrong and was only protecting Kate your pups" I smiled at this and nodded.

"Eve your forgiven. I sorry too I shouldn't have kissing Kate that way when we had only just gotten together. Also how is Kate? And the pups?"

"Their both doing well, and thank you for your forgiveness, it means a lot that the person I hurt the most would still have faith in me after all I put them through. It wasn't your fault either, and don't ever think it was or I'll have to kill you." We bothe shared a laugh out of this, and smiled at one another.

"Oh I'm sure you want to see them right? Well I'll bring them to you. Kate's in the main den, you're in the healing den. I'll be right right back." She quickly left, but I still had one question that was left unanswered, who was that wolf that attacked me and Kate?

Eve came in holding one small pup.

"This is the youngest." She explained." There were three, Kate named the first two Stinky and Claudette. She wanted you to name the last and youngest." She laid the small pup by my side and it quickly curled up and buried itself in my fur. I smiled and chuckled.

" The youngest you said"? She nodded." Well how about, Runt?" She tilted her head as if to say really?

"Umm are you sure about that? Not to be judgmental or anything but, why"?

"Because I can see it in him that he'll amount to great things, and just because he has a weird name dosn't me mean he can't!" Eve smiled still with a little confusion painting her face. She picked up the pup and proceeded to leave.

"Eve wait!" She stopped and turned to face me." Thank you again. It means a lot to me that we can all be happy together. I knew somewhere in you could be the nice caring and loving wolf everyone knows, but still it's great to have you back."

She simply smiled and ran off. I wondered greatly what Kate would say to the name Runt. I laughed to myself and the thought of her reaction.

(At the alpha den)

"Runt! What kind of name is that?"

" I don't know he's your mate."

Kate laughed and smiled. She loved Humphrey greatly but always wondered what went on in that mind of his.

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter of Fifteen years. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully I have this story finished by next week,but who knows? Also I do not own the song Crazy Train, but I do recommend you play it while reading that section it makes it intense. Anyways please favorite, follow, review and all of that other good stuff and I'll see y'all later. Bbbyyyeee!


End file.
